Ultimate XMen: THE OMEGA MUTANT
by Dino Pollard
Summary: Takes place after WEAPON X. The XMen are fugitives from the government they once worked for, and with the aid of Magneto, they head to Scotland to combat the threat of Black Air.
1. Part I: Picking Up The Pieces

**Heroes  
Knights  
X-Men  
Ultimate**   
  
  
  
#31 

**MAY 03**

**"THE OMEGA MUTANT"  
Part I: Picking Up The Pieces  
****_by Dino Pollard_**

  


My name is Logan. I don't have a first or a last name—I'm just Logan. I'm a mutant with a healing factor, enhanced senses, and unbreakable claws. I'm also an agent of SHIELD, a top-secret espionage agency. Combine the CIA and the KGB and you start to get a vague idea about what we are.

Or... at least I used to be an agent of SHIELD.

That was before SHIELD arrested me on the grounds of treason. I'm trying to figure out what I did that was so treasonous. I saved an FBI agent and a college student from a psychopath, and I'm a traitor.

The room I'm in is completely dark. Pitch black. My arms are bound behind my back, and I try to extend my claws, but can't. That means these shackles must be made of adamantium or something just as strong. The room is designed specifically to cut me off from the outside world. My senses are useless in here. Not surprised, SHIELD knows everything about me. So that means they'd know how to contain me.

Suddenly, I hear something. A... humming noise. It's very low, I can barely make it out. Then, the room suddenly lights up like a supernova. The sudden blast of light nearly blinds me. 

{{ Hello Logan. }}

That voice. It's on an intercom, so that means he's not here in the room with me. Still, I'd recognize it anywhere. I open my eyes and I see a tall, dark-skinned man with short black hair and an eyepatch over one eye staring at me from behind a window. Glass is probably bulletproof or something.

"Fury," I say. "Care t' tell me what I'm doing here?"

{{ Awaiting trial. }}

"Trial for what?" I ask. "We both know I'm not a traitor. This is all a set-up by the Shadow King."

{{ So I've heard from your associates, }} he replies. {{ Doesn't matter. There's no proof that this Shadow King even exists. The X-Men have joined up with Magneto and they killed Xavier for good measure. }}

"Magneto?" I ask. "I thought he was comatose."

{{ Was being the operative word. }}

"So what do you expect from me?" I ask.

{{ Information on the X-Men's current whereabouts. }}

"Just use that mutant tracking device Xavier whipped up."

{{ We've tried, but it seems as if Cerebro's useless right now. }}

"We never set up any private safehouses behind your back if that's what yer asking. And as for friends and relatives, your boys at SHIELD are supposed to know those guys better than me."

{{ I want you to help us, Logan. }}

"With what?"

{{ Obviously with finding the X-Men and eliminating Magneto. }}

"What about the kids?"

{{ We're willing to grant them leniency. We think one of Magneto's followers infiltrated the X-Men. }}

"Who?"

{{ Storm, Nightcrawler, and Rogue are the most-likely suspects. With Storm and Rogue dead, we feel Nightcrawler is the only other one who poses a problem. Get rid of him and Magneto and the rest of the kids go free. }}

He's full of shit and I know it. Weapon X is involved in this somehow, which means they're part of the US government. Probably a faction of SHIELD as well. And that means Fury's been lying to me for years.

"What about Weapon X?"

{{ What? }}

"You said Weapon X apprehended the X-Men," I remind him. "What's their role in all of this?"

{{ I don't know what you're talking about, Logan. }}

"Bullshit. What kind of game are you playing, Fury?"

{{ I'm just doing my job, Logan. You'd do the same thing in my position. }}

"How long has Weapon X been a part of the government?"

He looks down, and coughs slightly.

"I was right, you've been full of shit ever since we first met."

Someone else enters the room with Fury. I stare at him, and suddenly, I realize I've been set up from day one.

"Bishop...?"

{{ It was for your own good that you didn't know, }} says Fury. {{ You were too volatile under Weapon X, and we felt that you would be of better service to us in SHIELD. So, we used Bishop to stage an escape. }}

"So all the time, I was still being controlled by the same people?!"

{{ That's right, }} says Fury. {{ Sorry Logan, but it had to be done. Be thankful, Wraith originally wanted you dead after you botched the Castro op. But I wasn't ready to give up Uncle Sam's prized super soldier. }}

"You sonnuva bitch!"

I run towards the glass and slam into it with all my weight. Just as I thought, nothing happened. Stuff must be strong as hell.

Then, the entire ship begins to shake. I can hear an explosion over the intercom, and Bishop and Fury both run out of the viewing booth. I'm trying to figure out what the hell's going on, and then I hear something.

"Logan!"

I turn and see a young woman with her head sticking out of the wall. It's Kitty Pryde. Not sure if this is another set-up or not. She walks into the room with me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Getting you out," she replies. She solidifies and places her hands on my arm. Then, my shackles fall to the ground.

"Not a bad trick," I say. She pulls me with her towards the wall.

"Hold your breath," she says. I do and we walk through the wall. Bullets start flying through us. Soldiers are firing at us.

"Stay intangible," says a voice. I look to the source and I see a teenage kid, probably no more than seventeen, with short, blonde hair standing on one side of us. The soldiers are on the other. Next to him is a demonic-looking guy with pitch-black skin. The blonde kid extends his arms, and a large energy blast emits from his hands. It goes through us, and takes out the oncoming soldiers.

"You two okay?" asks the kid with black skin. He's Nightcrawler. One of the X-Men.

"Just fine, elf," I reply. I look at the blonde kid and he smiles.

"Remember me?" he asks.

"Little Summers, right?"

"You might say that," he replies. "Call me Alex, or Havok."

"Havoc?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies. "With a K."

Typical kid...

"What's the deal here anyway?" I ask.

"Long story," says Nightcrawler. "But we've gotta get going before..."

"All of you freeze."

Fury and Bishop are standing behind us with their weapons aimed. Summers begins charging up again, but I grab his arm.

"Don't," I warn him. "All you'll do is make the black guy stronger."

"So what do we do then?" asks Havok.

"Get behind me," I reply. I step forward, and before I can release my claws, the entire structure shakes again. The wall tears open, and a man in black and navy armor with a crimson cape and helmet floats there.

"Looks like Fury wasn't kidding when he said you guys hooked up with Magneto..." I say.

The guns fly out of the hands of Bishop and Fury. They're crushed in midair, and then they fall to the ground. Metal parts tear from the walls and bind the arms of Fury and Bishop. They float in midair, and then they drop to my feet.

"The man responsible for your years of slavery," says Magneto. "Do what you wish to him, with my blessing."

I look down at Fury, and my claws pop out. I lift up my hand, and bring it towards his face. At the last moment, my claws retract and my fist strikes him. His nose shatters and his head rocks back. I pull his face close to mind and stare him directly in his good eye.

"Just remember how close I came to killing you..." I tell him. 

I stand up and look at Magneto.

"Let's go," I say.

He raises an eyebrow at me in surprise, but nods his head. I feel something begin to grip my body, and suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground. We begin to float out of the structure, and I see where we were. Looks like a flying carrier ship of some sort. Something outta Star Trek or some shit like that. Really makes me wonder exactly how much Fury has kept from me over the years.

"Gateway," says Magneto. I'm not sure what he means, but then, the sky in front of us tears open, a golden portal of some sort. Magneto flies us through it, and on the other side, we're in an empty room of some sort. I see an Aborigine man sitting cross-legged with his eyes shut. The portal closes, and his eyes open up once more. He stands up and walks over to us.

"About damn time," he says. He gives me an' Kitty each a once-over before turning his gaze back to Magneto. "I'm guessing the mission was a success?"

"Yes," says Magneto. "Logan, Katherine, this is Gateway. Our resident teleporter."

"Yeah, whatever," says Gateway. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me, Mags."

He snaps his fingers and a portal appears behind him and swallows him hole. I look at Magneto and I grab his cape.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" I ask.

"Come, I'll show you," he replies. He walks towards the door, and Nightcrawler and Havok follow. Kitty and I exchange a glance, and then we walk after him. No one says anything as we enter what seems to be a large foyer, with a large staircase leading down. Magneto floats a few inches above the ground as opposed to walking, he seems to like showing off his power. We follow him down the stairs and he approaches the main doors and turns to us with a smile. The doors open to reveal a tropical paradise.

"Welcome to Avalon," he says.

The weather's nice and warm, and I can feel a light, tropical breeze coming in from the water. I breathe the air into my lungs, and I take a light sniff. It's then that I realize there's something... unnatural about this place.

"Where are we?" I ask. "In terms of geography."

Magneto smiles at me before replying.

"In the heart of Antarctica."

"What?!" exclaims Kitty. "You gotta be kidding... it's too hot, and I don't see any snow at all."

"Years back, Xavier, Darkholme, and I made plans to create a paradise for mutants. Obviously, a location easily accessible to humanity would not serve our purposes very well. We all understood that we would be under attack from those who did not understand what we were trying to accomplish. So rather than play into their hands, we began work on Avalon. After our... seperation, I continued the plans."

"Terraforming," I say. "But how? Where'd you find the tech?"

"I have my resources, Wolverine," he replies. "Just as you have yours."

"I'll be honest," I say. "I appreciate you busting me out of SHIELD and all, but that doesn't change the fact that there's something about you that rubs me the wrong way, Lehnsherr."

"If you're referring to our first meeting, you should know that I was not in my right mind," he says. "I was being manipulated by the Shadow King."

"I saw what you did back there," I say. "Whatever the Shadow King did to you, he only worked with what was there to begin with. You're still a bloodthirsty sonnuva bitch."

"Are you calling the kettle black, Logan?"

Hmph... bastard's got a point there.

"Enjoy your time in Avalon, Wolverine," says Magneto as he begins to rise into the air. "But I have a task to undergo, and I would like you and your X-Men to assist me. I would like to see you in the citadel in approximately one hour."

I look over at Kitty, and she seems just as surprised as I am. Then I look at Nightcrawler and Havok.

"Heh... welcome back," says Kurt.

* * *

"Hey four-eyes, whaddaya lookin' at?"

"Huh?" asks Scott Summers. He turns his head to see a young, Asian woman approach him. "Meltdown, right?"

"Nah, that's just some corny name Weapon X gave me," she replies. "Call me Jubilee. Everyone else does."

"Gotcha," he says.

"So who's in the picture?" she asks, motioning to the small photograph in his hand.

"Maggie," replies Scott.

"That the chick you're boinking?"

"What?" asks Scott.

"Are you banging her?"

"That's not really any of your business."

"Fine, whatever," she says. "So, what's her deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how come she's not here?" asks Jubilee. "What are her powers anyway?"

"Oh, she's not a mutant," replies Scott.

"She's not?" asks Jubilee. "You're dating a flatscan?"

"Huh?"

"A flatscan is another name for human," says Jubilee. "Geez, don't you know anything?"

"I guess not..." says Scott.

"But I mean... damn, a flatscan..." says Jubilee. "Isn't that like, beastiality?"

"No..."

"Whatever dude," says Jubilee. "Seems kinda weird if you ask me."

* * *

Her name is Jean Grey. She also goes by the codename Psyche. She was with the X-Men when they were first formed, and that's how the two of us met. She's a good kid, but as I recall, not very adept with her powers. So you can imagine my surprise when I find her in a room surrounded by floating books.

"Hey Logan."

I slowly walk up behind her.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm psychic."

"And I'm immune to psis, remember?" I ask.

She looks up at me and just offers a sly grin. Her eyes are... weird. They're all red, they sort of remind me of the eyes of a bird.

"Looks like they broke you out successfully," she says.

"What's with your eyes?" I ask. "And since when can you do all this with your powers?"

"Call it an... evolution," she replies. "I've had some changes since the coma."

"Looks like..." I say.

"Come on," she says. "Magneto wants to see us."

* * *

The room we're in is surrounded by monitors, and there's a large, circular table in the end. When Jean and I walk in, we can already see the rest of the team seated around it. Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Thunderbird, Dazzler, and Beast. Magneto is also there, of course.

"So what's the deal?" I ask.

"Mutant signatures in the United Kingdom," replies Magneto.

"So what?" asks Beast. "Mutants are all over the world, why should we care about the British ones?"

"I have gathered intelligence of a mutant containment facility in Scotland," replies Magneto. "Not all that dissimilar to Weapon X."

"So we gotta shut it down?" asks Thunderbird.

"Yes," replies Magneto. 

"So what's the plan?" asks Nightcrawler.

"This facility is known as Black Air," replies Magneto. "We are to go to Scotland and investigate. I also have evidence of a powerful mutant in England. I want Beast and Dazzler to track him."

"And the rest of us go to Black Air while you sit here on yer ass?" I say. "Are we just here to do your dirty work, Mags?"

"Not at all, Logan," says Magneto. "I will accompany you."

* * *

Across the world, in Scotland, alarms blare throughout the facility known as Black Air. Soldiers in specially-designed armor rush through the corridors towards the source of the alarm. They arrive there and find one of their fellow soldiers on his knees, facing a door.

"Get up," the commander orders. "Get out of the way."

"It's too late, Commander..." he says. 

"What do you mean?" asks the commander. "Just step aside, and let us through."

"Too late..."

The soldier still doesn't move. The commander pushes him out of the way and stands to the side of the door. He looks over at the numerical keypad used to open the door, and finds it destroyed.

"What is this?" he asks.

"Too late..."

The commander kicks the door open and rushes inside the small room. He glances from side to side, and finds that the cell is empty. He walks over to the soldier who he found standing in front of the door and holds him against the wall.

"What's going on, lad?" he asks. "What happened to the Omega Mutant?"

"I told you, Commander, it's too late," replies the soldier. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they glow a bright green.

"Too late for you blokes, that is."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Black Air facility, a woman paces in her laboratory.

"What's going on out there?"

"Just a moment, doctor, I'm gettin' a transmission right now from one o' our boyos down there."

"Well, what's he saying?" she asks.

"Oh no..." he replies. "Dr. MacTaggart, we've got a wee problem..."

"What is it, Cassidy?"

"Proteus is loose."


	2. Part II: Foreign Soil

**Heroes  
Knights  
X-Men  
Ultimate**   
  
  
  
#32 

**JUL 03**

**"THE OMEGA MUTANT"  
Part II: Foreign Soil  
****_by Dino Pollard_**

  


Deep within the back alleys of England, specifically a small venue which tonight is being used as a concert hall. Certainly not as majestic as some of the others around England, but it gets the job done. And the concert goers certainly don't mind the smaller space.

Two of them, however, aren't interested in the concert. They're here for entirely different reasons. One of them is a bulky young man with long, black hair and tinted glasses. The other is a young, slender woman with long blonde hair. Both are dressed in similar uniforms—leather uniforms worn underneath a leather jacket. 

"Y'know, I'm kind of glad Magneto paired us up," says Dazzler.

"Why?" asks Beast.

"We've been worried about you," replies Dazzler. "Ever since Monet's death, you've barely spoken to anyone."

"My life, my choice," says Beast. "We're here to do a job, Dazzler. Not discuss our personal lives."

"Yeah, but if you ignore this, then it'll just keep building," says Dazzler. "And that could be dangerous."

"I'm perfectly fine," says Beast. "Monet's dead. I get that. I accept it."

"We shouldn't be dealing with this sort of thing, Hank. I mean, hell, we're not even old enough to drink."

"She knew the risks when she accepted Xavier's offer," he replies. "And when we're in the field, the name is Beast."

"God Hank, if you bottle it up, it's just going to get worse," says Dazzler. "You have to talk about what happened."

"No I don't," replies Beast. 

"All you're doing is repressing your emotions," says Dazzler. "You're going through a tough time right now, and you'll want friends to get you through it. If not, you'll just..."

"I'll just what?" asks Beast.

"I dunno... explode or something," replies Dazzler. "You're only human after all."

"No, I'm not," says Beast. "I'm a mutant. And so are you. We're superior to humans."

"That's Magneto talking."

"He's right."

"Says who?" asks Dazzler.

"Doesn't matter," replies Beast. "Let's stick to the task at hand. Magneto said this is the area where he pinpointed the mutant signature."

* * *

A tear in time and space opens up on the island of Muir Isle—a gateway if you will. Six figures stand revealed once the portal closes. The man at the head of the group, dressed in leather with a red cape and helmet hovers slightly above the ground. He motions towards a small complex in the distance.

"Welcome to Black Air," says Magneto.

"What's the plan?" asks Wolverine.

"We level it," replies Magneto.

"Actually, that's not the best idea."

The voice comes from the shadows. The lit end of a cigarette glows in the darkness, and a man steps out from the shadows dressed in a black trench coat, slacks, and a white shirt and tie. His hair is short and black, and slightly shaggy. His face is unshaven. He drops the cigarette on the ground and steps on it as he steps closer to the X-Men.

"Don't look so surprised," he says. "I was downwind, so Wolverine couldn't pick up my scent. As for Ms. Grey's telepathy, all the agents of Black Air have psi-scramblers installed into their brains."

"You seem to know our names, so why not tell us yours?" asks Phoenix.

"Pete Wisdom, pleasure to make your acquaintence," he replies. "Oh, and don't look so surprised that I know who you are, Black Air has detailed files on you people."

"How would they get those?" asks Cyclops.

"From your former employers," replies Wisdom.

"Which means SHIELD," says Wolverine. 

"Right on the money, mate," says Wisdom. "I also know why you people are here. Okay, I don't, but I have my assumptions. Since you X-Men are now running with Magneto, and after you took out Weapon X, I think it's fairly obvious that you're going after Black Air next. Trying to shut us down, eh?"

"You gonna stand in our way, Bond?" asks Thunderbird.

"Bond, eh? If I had a nickel for every time I heard that crack..."

"Thunderbird poses an interesting point," says Magneto. "There are six of us and one of you. Do you honestly think you can stand up to us, Mr. Wisdom?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate," says Wisdom. "Because someone's already doing your job for you. Right now we've got a jailbreak. One very powerful mutant with quite a temper is running around Black Air somewhere, playing a game of cat and mouse with us."

"Looks like this'll be an easy mission, then," says Wolverine. "We can just let this mutant do our work for us."

"Not that simple," says Wisdom. "Once Proteus is finished with Black Air, he's not gonna stop. And he doesn't distinguish between mutants and humans."

"So what?" asks Cyclops. "You saying you want our help?"

"Bright boy," replies Wisdom. "What do you say, lady and gents?"

"We'll do it," says Wolverine.

"Need I remind you who's in charge here, Logan?" asks Magneto.

"I am, Mags," replies Wolverine. "The X-Men are still my team, and they're still under my command, which means back off. You're just along for the ride. Plus, Wisdom's right. If this guy goes nuts, then we'll have to take him out anyway. Better to do it with Black Air's help."

"I like him," says Wisdom. "Follow me, we're holed out in a fallout shelter not far from here."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" asks Dazzler as her and Beast approach a small warehouse.

"Our mystery mutant is inside," replies Beast.

"How do you know?" asks Dazzler.

"One of Magneto's telepaths back in Avalon is pointing me in the general direction," replies Beast. "Come on."

He opens the door and moves inside. Dazzler follows behind him. The sound of loud music strikes the two of them the instant they enter. The place is crowded and dimly lit, with a band playing up on stage. Punk rock music blares through the speakers, and the fans slam against each other in a mosh pit near the stage. 

"THE TELEPATH SAYING ANYTHING ELSE?" shouts Dazzler.

"WHAT?" asks Beast.

"THE TELEPATH, IS HE SAYING ANYTHING ELSE?"

"NO, HE CAN ONLY POINT ME IN THE GENERAL DIRECTION."

"WHAT?"

"NEVERMIND."

The two move through the crowd, trying to find any traces of who the mystery mutant might be.

"DO WE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS MUTANT?" asks Dazzler.

"NO," replies Beast.

"SO WE'RE FLYING BLIND THEN?"

"BASICALLY."

The music begins to die down slightly, and the frontman on stage grabs the mic.

"That's it f'r us, mates. Stick around, though, the Pyros are up next an' they feckin' rock."

The house lights came up as the band began to pack up their stuff. 

"Thank god for that," says Dazzler.

"I take it you don't like punk?" asks Beast.

"Nope," replies Dazzler. "I used to be a pop singer, remember?" 

"That's right," says Beast. "Almost forgot."

"Seems like most people have forgot..." mutters Dazzler.

"Mmmm."

"I mean, I miss it, sometimes, ya know?" she says. "But you can't change the past. That part of my life is over, right?"

"Yes it is," says Beast.

"So... uh, do you like this kind of music?"

"I prefer classic rock."

"Like the Beatles?"

"Beatles, Stones, Aerosmith, Queen," replies Beast. "That sort of thing."

"I liked that song Aerosmith did for Armageddon," says Dazzler.

"I thought it sucked."

"Oh..." says Dazzler. "It looks like the next band is setting up."

"Yup."

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Nope."

Dazzler sighed, then felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hmm?" she asks. Standing in front of her were two men. One had spiked hair that was dyed blue, the other had a red mohawk.

"Hey, aren't you that singer from the States?" asks the one with the mohawk. "Britney Spears, right?"

"Ugh, no," replies Dazzler with a disgusted look. "I didn't sleep around to get my record deal."

"Nah, she's not that one, she's that other one," says the one with spiked hair.

"Oh right, the mutant one," says the mohawk. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Bird like you doesn't belong in a place like this," he replies. "Why don't you take your pop shite back across the pond?"

"Leave her alone," says Beast, coming up behind Dazzler.

"An' who the hell are you, monkeyboy?" asks the one with spiked hair.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," replies Beast.

"Think you're tough fatboy?" asks the spiked one.

"No, I think you're an idiot," replies Beast. "C'mon Alison, we have better things to do."

"That's right, walk away you feckin' pansy."

"You know, I just had a thought..." says Beast. Before Dazzler could ask what Beast's thought was, he had already backflipped from his spot and driven his feet into the face of the spikey haired guy. The one with the mohawk watched in shock, and then looked over at Dazzler.

"Mutants!" he exclaims. "The lot of 'em!"

Beast's attack on spiked hair, and mohawk's cry caused the other patrons to take notice, as well as the band onstage. Security began to come onto the scene.

"I don't like the looks of this..." says Dazzler. "Maybe we should leave."

"I concur," says Beast. 

"Where do you two think you're goin'?" asks a security guard as he approaches.

"Hey, those two over there started it," replies Dazzler. "It was all in self-defense."

"Bollocks!" says the one with spiked hair. "He attacked me!"

"They're mutants," says the one with the mohawk.

"Hey, let's settle down here," says one of the band members onstage. He has spiked blonde hair, black jeans, and a black t-shirt with the Sex Pistols logo on it. He jumps off the stage and walks over to them. "What say we just let them go?"

"Hell no, they'll come back with more mutants!" says the one with the mohawk. "Probably level the whole fuckin' place!"

"Nah they wouldn't," says the band member. 

"Of course they would, they're mutants," says the one with the mohawk. "Didn't you see what they did in New York? One of 'em threw th' bloody Statue of Liberty into the ocean by her lonesome!"

"You got a problem with mutants?" asks the band member. His hand reaches into the pocket of his jeans, and he pulls out a small zippo lighter. He opens it and turns the wheel. Once the flame appears, it instantly leaps from the lighter at the guy with the mohawk and catches his jacket.

"What the hell?!" he exclaims. "He's a mutant, too!"

The security guards look over at the band member, whose smile abrubptly fades from his face.

"Oh shite..." he mutters.

"Running away would be good now," says Beast. He grabs the band member and Dazzler by the waists and leaps over the crowd of people blocking them from the exit. Security begins to force their way through the crowd, and before Beast opens the door, he looks over at Dazzler. She nods and raises her hands. Her light powers are fueled by sound. And from the moment she and Beast entered this place, she's been soaking up all the sound around her. 

"Close your eyes," she tells the band member. He does so, and Dazzler unleashes a brilliant burst of light that blinds everyone in the crowd. Her eyes as well as Beast's are protected by the use of special contact lenses which automatically filter out the bright lights her body is able to generate. The lenses were given to them by SHIELD, and once the X-Men broke free, they felt no need to return them.

"Let's go," she says and the three run out. They sprint through the alleyways and down several sidestreets.

"This way," says the man. He takes the lead of the group into the middle of the street. He lifts open the manhole cover and looks at the two of them.

"You have got to be kidding..." says Dazzler.

"Now's not the time to worry about your fashion sense," says Beast. He grips her and drops her into the sewer, then takes the manhole cover from the man. The man jumps in next, and Beast follows, covering up the manhole behind him.


	3. Part III: Black Air

_Marvel Revolution picks up after April 2001 titles in the regular Marvel Universe_

  
  


**  
Subscribe to MRevTalk**   
  
Powered by groups.yahoo.com 

  
  
  
=  
  
#33 

**SEP 03**

**"THE OMEGA MUTANT"  
Part III: Black Air  
****_by Dino Pollard_**   
  


London; City Sewers

Once in the sewer, Dazzler creates a light orb at the tip of her finger which illuminates the sewer.

"Heh, welcome to England, I guess," says the man.

"Who are you?" asks Dazzler.

"Name's John Allerdyce," he replies. "I'm the lead guitarist for the Pyros. Who are you?"

"I'm Ali and that's Hank," replies Dazzler.

"I noticed the trick back there with the lighter," says Beast. "You're a mutant."

"Guilty as charged," says John.

"Is that why you helped us?" asks Dazzler.

"In part," replies John. "I also hate to see a pretty lady in distress."

Dazzler blushes slightly at John's compliment. Beast clears his throat.

"Anyway..." says John. "You two don't look like the usual tourists out here. Especially not the kind who show up to punk shows."

"What do you mean?" asks Dazzler. She glances down and then realizes that she's dressed in her uniform. "Oh right."

"Usually the leather-clad crowd are out at the nightclubs," says John.

"Why the sewers?" asks Dazzler.

"The authority-types around here are really uptight," replies John. "They refuse to set foot in a sewer. So it makes for good escapes."

"You've run from people before I'm guessing," says Beast.

"Yup," says John. "So what are you two doing in England anyway?" 

"We came here to find you," says Beast.

"Me?" asks John. "I hadn't realized that my music was spreading out to the States."

"It's not," replies Beast. "We're not fans, we came here because we're recruiting."

"Recruiting?" asks John. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

* * *

Muir Isle, Scotland

Pete Wisdom takes the lead of the group. Following him are five X-Men—Cyclops, Wolverine, Phoenix, Nightcrawler, and Thunderbird. Alongwith their latest companion, Magneto. He leads them into a small, underground room. Inside are a bunch of people all huddled in together.

"X-Men, welcome to Black Air," says Wisdom.

"Peter Winston Wisdom, are yeh completely daft lad?!"

Wisdom sighs as a woman approaches him. She is young, late twenties, possibly early thirties. Her thick glasses and tied back dishwater blond hair distract from her attractive facial features.

"This is Dr. Moira MacTaggert," says Wisdom. "One of the head scientists here at Black Air."

"And what in th' blue blazes are yeh doing bringing known terrorists into our base?!" demands Moira. "Bad enough we've already lost the main facility t' Proteus!"

"First off, shut up," says Wolverine. "We're here to help you out. Way I hear it, this Proteus is one nasty threat."

"That he is," says Moira. "Right now, we're tryin' t' find a proper defence against him."

"How about you just let us handle him," says Thunderbird. "This guy can't be all that big of a threat."

"Is that the same thing you said about the Shadow King?" asks Nightcrawler.

"Shaddup," says Thunderbird. "What's so scary about this guy anyway?"

"He's an Omega-level mutant," says Moira.

"A what mutant?" asks Cyclops.

"Omega-level," replies Moira. "It's a term used to describe mutants with unlimited potential. Proteus has already discovered quite a bit of his potential."

"What can he do?" asks Magneto.

"Picture a mutant with the ability to literally warp the reality around him," replies Moira. "Now, picture that this mutant has been isolated for his entire life, with nothing but his imagination to keep him company. Add to that a bit of a temper, and yeh come close t' Proteus."

"Holy shit..." mutters Cyclops.

"Exactly," says Moira. "Currently, he's runnin' amok in th' facility, killin' off any Black Air employees he comes across. He's also not gonna stop with 'em. We've also got other mutants in there as well."

"Of course you do..." mutters Magneto under his breath. 

"Is he always like this?" asks Moira.

"Yup," replies Wolverine.

"Best bet is to split up," says Wisdom. "I'm goin' in with you all. I'm guessing you people should split up amongst yourselves."

"No," says Magneto. "If you want our assistance, you'll follow our lead. And I don't want you running around on your own."

"Why's that?" asks Wisdom. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worried about your health, Mr. Wisdom," replies Magneto. "I just don't trust you."

"I'll go with him," says Wolverine.

"Fine," says Magneto. "Then the rest of the teams will be Cyclops and Phoenix, and Thunderbird and Nightcrawler."

"Nuh-uh," says Wisdom. "I don't trust you running around on your own inside Black Air, either."

"Then Thunderbird sticks with Magneto and Nightcrawler goes solo," says Wolverine.

"Why me?" asks Nightcrawler.

"Because you move faster if yer the only one teleportin'," replies Wolverine. "No one else around t' slow you down, which means you can perform a faster recon. That okay with everyone?"

"Works for me," says Wisdom. "How about you, buckethead?"

"Watch your mouth," says Magneto. "Unless you have some desire to feel what it's like to have all the iron ripped from your bloodstream."

"Enough," says Moira. "Just get in there an' find out what's happenin'. I want this resolved quickly an' quietly, I have no desire tae bring any other outsiders into this mess."

"Right, wouldn't want anyone finding out about your dirty little secret..." mutters Phoenix. "Let's move in, I've only been here for a few minutes and already I need a shower."

* * *

London

"X-Men?" asks John. "I heard about you guys... aren't you those mutant terrorists who attacked the States or something?"

"Not quite," replies Beast. "In fact, we were working for the American government. Then, we outlived our usefulness."

"It wasn't really their fault, though," interjects Dazzler. "They were being controlled like puppets."

"So what?" asks John. "Honestly luv, when haven't the Americans been controlled like puppets?"

"You're one to talk," replies Beast. "Isn't your grinning idiot busy getting a pearl necklace from our daddy's boy?"

"Touché," says John.

"What's your story anyway?" asks Dazzler.

"Well, like you know, I'm a mutant," replies John. "Been living on my own for quite some time. Did the orphanage thing, all that shite. Basically spent most of my time livin' on the streets. Been chased by the bobby a few times for crashing where I wasn't wanted. Then I started this band, an' been doing that ever since."

"And you can create fire?" asks Dazzler.

"Not create, just control," replies John. "That's why I carry this lighter with me. If I ever need t' spark something up, I'm prepared."

"Interesting," says Beast.

"So, you want me to join you yanks?" asks John. "That's why you're here, right?"

"Pretty much," replies Beast. "What do you think, John? Feel like becoming a terrorist?"

"Why not?" asks John. "Not like I had something better to do."

"Good," replies Beast. "Think we can find a way out of here?"

"Yeah, follow me," says John. He takes point at the front of the group, with Beast and Dazzler following. 

None of them notice a figure from the shadows who watches them with great intent.

* * *

Muir Isle

Flashes of bright light illuminated the darkness of the Black Air facility, as Kurt Darkholme teleports from spot to spot.

"Still haven't found anything," he says into his earpiece. "No bodies—either living or dead. And no sign of Proteus whatsoever."

{{ Must not have gotten to that part of the facility yet. Keep yer eyes open. }}

"Right," says Nightcrawler. "Damn, I don't like this..."

In addition to his teleportation and agility, Nightcrawler is also blessed with incredible vision—even in darkness. For him, there is no obvious difference between light and day, he can see fine in either. But it does not slow his rapidly-beating heart, nor does it provide him with any sense of additional security.

He peers around the corner and sees no sign of life, so he teleports a few feet ahead into the next corridor. He keeps his eyes focused straight ahead, so much that he doesn't see the body lying on the ground until he trips over it. It startles him, and he gasps in shock, teleporting an instant before he hits the ground. A part of him wants to scream, but he holds that part under control. 

Then, he hears a sound.

Coming from a door on the wall. 

He slowly moves towards the door, and presses a button on the side. The door slides open, revealing a small cell. And inside the cell is a man he never expected to see again.

"Holy shit..." he mutters. "...Colossus?"

* * *

"I don't like this..." mutters Cyclops as he and Phoenix continue their trek through the facility.

"Yeah, like it's a walk in the park for me," says Phoenix. "From what MacTaggert told us about this Proteus guy, it's all I can do to stop myself from wetting my panties—and I'm not talking about the fun way, either."

"Heh," says Cyclops. "Don't think I ever heard a girl talk like that before."

"You need to get out more, Scottie," says Phoenix with a smile. "By the way, you have a chance to talk to Maggie yet?"

"Nah, not yet," he says. "Truthfully, I'm not even sure if we can be considered a couple anymore. It's not exactly easy maintaining a relationship with someone when you're living in a tropical paradise in the middle of Antarctica."

"What are we doing, Scott?" she asks. "I mean, working with Magneto and all."

"He was under the Shadow King's control when we first met him, you know that," he replies. "You weren't with us, but he saved our asses from Weapon X. And I don't think anyone was more scared of him than I was when we saw him then."

"I know, I know," she says. "But... I can't read his mind, Scott. His helmet, combined with the electromagnetic waves he's always emitting makes him completely invisible to any type of scan I do."

"So what?" he asks. "The man's a little cautious, and after being controlled by the Shadow King, I can't say I blame him."

"No... there's more," she replies. "I can't read his mind, but I also can't really read Logan's mind for that matter. That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is this... feeling I get whenever I look at him."

"Feeling?"

"Yeah..." she replies. "It's like... whenever I look at Magneto, I get this... I dunno, I guess you could say it's more women's intuition than psychic power. But I'm just afraid that something bad's going to happen."

"Oh come on," says Cyclops. "Relax Jean, you worry too much."

"No, I think that's my problem," she says. "I mean, I've been taking all this stuff with a grain of salt up until now. But then I've got this Phoenix thing inside me and..."

"Yeah, why'd you decide to change your name anyway?" asks Cyclops.

"I... dunno," replies Phoenix. "It just felt right. And I'm not sure where these new powers came from all of a sudden. I mean, logically, they're probably just my own powers growing, right?"

"Right."

"But... I don't get that feeling," she says. "I feel like they might be something... more than that. Almost as if I'm sharing my body with someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I haven't told anyone this, but sometimes I wake up at night... and I'm somewhere completely different."

"So you sleepwalk, big deal."

"Avalon's in Antarctica."

"Yeah, and?"

"Last time I woke up in Japan."

"Oh..."

"That's a bit far for just a simple sleepwalk, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you can fly and shit," says Cyclops. "That's probably just your version of sleepwalking."

"I also have strange dreams."

"Of what?"

"Of... fire," she says. "And bondage. And... a lot of other stuff I can't put into words. But the really weird thing about them?"

"What?"

"The weird thing about them is that they don't feel like dreams," she says. "They feel more like... I dunno... memories."

"Hooookay..." says Cyclops. "That's just a bit too weird."

"I'm serious... I..."

She stops midsentence.

"What's wrong?" asks Cyclops.

"I... I don't know," she replies. "But y'know those bad feelings I was talking about?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"...I just got one now."

"Oh..." says Cyclops.

He moves forward towards the door blocking their access to the next corridor. With a push of a button, the door opens, and once he sees the scene before him, he feels almost like throwing up.

"Oh my god..." mutters Phoenix.

Before the two X-Men lay a pile of dead, mutilated bodies. The scent of stale blood lingers in the air.

"Cyclops here," he says into his earpiece. "I... I think we're on the right track..."

  



	4. Part IV: The Other Side

* * *

"THE OMEGA MUTANT"  
Part IV: The Other Side  
May 2004  
**by Dino Pollard**

* * *

_**Muir Isle**_

Kurt Darkholme looks at the man sitting before him with a mixture of shock and possibly even fear in his eyes. Kurt was once a member of a terrorist organization called the Brotherhood of Mutants, an organization run by his mother. The man who sits before him, Peter Rasputin—Colossus—was also a member of the same organization. In the middle of a battle with the X-Men, it was Kurt's defection to the X-Men that was instrumental in the Brotherhood's defeat—and Peter's incarceration.

"Yes, it's me, Kurt," says Colossus. "You might as well come in."

"I think I'd rather stay right here..." says Nightcrawler.

"Ah, you think I'm gonna try to kill you for betraying the Brotherhood, is that it?"

"...you might say that."

Colossus sighs and stands to his full height—seven feet tall. The dim lighting shines off his armored skin and bald head. He slowly approaches Nightcrawler, who instinctively backs away.

"Honestly?" asks Colossus. "If I was in your position, I'd probably do the same."

"...what?"

"The Brotherhood was going nowhere," says Colossus. "If it wasn't the X-Men, someone else would have gotten to us eventually."

"So... you're saying you're _not _going to kill me?" asks Nightcrawler, confusion evident in his voice.

"That's right," replies Colossus.

"...I see," says Nightcrawler.

"You don't believe me," says Colossus.

"No, not really," says Nightcrawler.

Colossus's fist lashes out and strikes Nightcrawler in the abdomen. He doubles over in pain, gasping for breath.

"Wh-what was that for?" asks Nightcrawler.

"For betraying the Brotherhood, dumbass," replies Colossus. "I'm not going to kill you, but you didn't think I wasn't going to do anything to you, did you?"

"G-guess that would be hoping for too much, huh?" mutters Nightcrawler, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh stop being such a pussy," says Colossus. "I so pulled that punch."

"You're made of fucking steel..." mutters Nightcrawler. "Just... just gimme a minute..."

"Here, gimme your hand," says Colossus, offering his hand to Nightcrawler. The X-Man reluctantly takes it, and allows his former teammate to help him up.

"Thanks," says Nightcrawler. "...I think."

"Word has it you joined the X-Men."

"Yeah, I did," replies Nightcrawler. "Rogue's dead."

"What?" asks Colossus. "What happened?"

"Long story," replies Nightcrawler. "I don't feel like going into the details right now."

"So what brings you here?" asks Colossus.

"Came to destroy Black Air and liberate the mutants trapped inside," replies Nightcrawler. "But someone called Proteus broke free and is causing trouble."

"That what that was?" asks Colossus.

"What do you mean?" asks Nightcrawler.

"Something came by here, like some big glowing... thing," replies Colossus. "I think it looked at me, but then it just kept moving. I thought I was seeing things."

"And you're still alive?" asks Nightcrawler.

"Obviously," replies Colossus.

"Why didn't he kill you, though?" asks Nightcrawler. "Something weird's going on around here."

* * *

_**London**_

"Caliban found newcomers," says the large, chalk-white creature. "They like us, majesty."

The woman this creature faces is dressed in leather, with short, black hair and an eyepatch covering one eye. The two of them are in the sewers beneath the streets of London, surrounded by others like them.

"Are you sure, Caliban?" she asks.

"Yes, Caliban sure," replies the creature. "Caliban gets confused sometimes, but not about this. Caliban assure Callisto that he is right."

"Go find them," says Callisto. "Bring them here."

"Caliban will do as he is told, mistress," says Caliban.

"Not alone," says Callisto. "Leech goes with you."

* * *

_**Muir Isle**_

"I get the impression you've some dissension in your ranks," says Pete Wisdom.

"Do we know each other?" asks Wolverine.

"Yeah... we met pretty recently," replies Wisdom. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

"Nah, I know that," says Wolverine. "I mean personally, do we know each other?"

"Not particularly..."

"Then why would I clue you in on what's going on with my team?" asks Wolverine.

"I get the impression you don't like me much," says Wisdom. "Care to tell me why?"

"'Cause I know guys like you," says Wolverine. "The kinda guys who held me captive during most of my life—the part of my life I can actually remember, that is. Guys like you are the ones who had me imprisoned, who fucked with my memories, and who did this to my body."

Three razor-sharp, adamantium claws extend from between Logan's knuckles.

"I'm not Weapon X," says Wisdom.

"No, yer Black Air," says Wolverine. "The only real difference is the placement on the map an' the government ya answer to."

"You've got it wrong, mate," says Wisdom. "Black Air is primarily a research facility. We help mutants here, and we imprison the ones who've broken laws."

"I'll believe it when I see it," says Wolverine.

"Believe whatever you want," says Wisdom. "Won't change the fact that what I'm saying is the truth."

"Hold up," says Wolverine as he puts a hand to his ear. "Didn't catch that, Summers—repeat."

{{ I said I think we're on the right track. Jean and I just stumbled on a bunch of mutilated bodies. }}

"Must be Proteus having some fun," says Wisdom. "This is why Black Air exists, Logan. T' contain mutants like Proteus."

"Give it a rest," says Wolverine. "For all we know, he could've gone nuts because of what was done to him here."

"Americans..." mutters Wisdom.

"Keep yer eyes open, Summers," says Wolverine. "An' be careful."

{{ Right, Cyclops out. }}

"We gonna keep moving?" asks Wisdom. "Or would you rather sit here and argue some more?"

"Tell me more about Proteus," says Wolverine. "What can we use to stop him?"

"Dunno," says Wisdom. "He's been kept in isolation and under heavy sedation since the day his powers first manifested."

"Why?" asks Wolverine.

"His father left him and his mother a few years earlier," replies Wisdom. "His mother's new boyfriend got into an argument with him. The boyfriend was drunk, and he flogged Proteus, who lashed out with his powers in retaliation. The boyfriend's head was swallowed by his neck and ended up coming out his arse. The mother feared what her son would do, so she contacted the authorities, who in turn contacted Black Air. We took him while he was sleeping, and we've kept him under heavy sedation since then. He's essentially been comatose for the past four years."

"So you put this kid into a coma," says Wolverine.

"We had no choice," says Wisdom. "Someone with that kind of power, running amok, it's not exactly good news. He represents everything mankind fears about mutants—raw, limitless power gone completely unchecked combined with one bad attitude."

"Maybe you should've just put him outta his misery, then," says Wolverine.

"If we knew how to, we would have," says Wisdom. "With you lot here, maybe we'll have better luck containing than we've had in the past."

**"Well well well…"**

Wolverine and Wisdom instantly spin to the ready. They see a man walking towards them, dressed in a security uniform with his eyes glowing a bright green.

"How are yeh doing today?" asks the guard.

"Wisdom, I'm not picking up any scent from him," says Wolverine. "As far as my nose is concerned, you an' me are the only two people in here."

"It's not an illusion," says Wisdom. "Proteus is invisible to all forms of detection save for the naked eye. While sedated, he had to be kept under constant surveillance by people looking directly at him."

Proteus continues to walk forward, his hands clasped behind his back. He smiles slightly as he approaches his two pursuers.

"Why hello there, Mr. Wisdom, delightful to see you again," he says. He turns his gaze over to Logan. "And who might you be?"

"Your worst nightmare," says Wolverine. He prepares to pounce on Proteus, but finds himself frozen in place. "What the…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Proteus. "Was the Clint Eastwood act supposed to frighten me?"

Wolverine feels his nerves explode with pain while his body becomes little more than a plaything to Proteus. He feels his claws being pulled from his hands, he feels his blood coming to the surface of his skin. Every single one of his limbs pulls, trying to escape from his body.

"Not so tough anymore, are we?" Proteus taunts. "Hmm… and what's this? Ahh… you poor, insignificant man. The tough guy routine is a façade. Afraid to face our dark past, are we? You can put up a front with the others, James. But not with me. I can see through you. I know everything about you. I know your fears. I know your weaknesses. I know the things you have tried to forget."

Wolverine grunts in pain, and he clamps his eyes shut as water begins to well up in them.

"So many dark memories, so little time to make you relive them properly," says Proteus. "Perhaps I'll just have you relive all of them at once."

"ARGH!!" exclaims Wolverine. His mind is in flames as the painful memories he has sought to repress burn inside of him. Brought to the forefront of his mind's eye.

"Back!" exclaims Wisdom. He lifts his gun, and Proteus simply glares at him with glowing eyes and the gun erodes away into a fine, black dust.

"Come now, Wisdom, I'm not an idiot," says Proteus.

Wisdom extends his hand, his fingers tensing up.

"I'm warning you, boy—let him go."

"Or what?" asks Proteus.

"Or this," replies Wisdom. His fingers begin glowing a bright reddish orange and they extend into bladelike shapes. He points his fingers at Proteus, and the blades extend even further, impaling the mutant's host body. Proteus releases Logan in shock, his host body now damaged and quickly being burned out by his essence. Proteus' energy form steps out from the body. Before he moves towards Wisdom, Wolverine leaps at him and slashes at him with his claws. Proteus cries out in pain and recoils. He raises his arms and the ground rises up to create a wall that separates him from Wisdom and Wolverine.

"You okay?" asks Wisdom.

"I'm fine," replies Wolverine. "That trick… you're a mutant?"

"Guilty as charged," says Wisdom. "Now do you trust me?"

"Nope," says Wolverine. "I knew a few mutants who worked for Weapon X of their own will."

"Did you see that?" asks Wisdom.

"What, the way he manipulated everything around us?"

"No," says Wisdom. "He pulled away. Your claws hurt him."

* * *

**_London_**

"So mission accomplished, right Hank?" asks Dazzler.

"You would think so," replies Beast. "Except I've lost contact with the psychics back in Avalon."

"Wait, what do you mean you lost contact?" asks John.

"We came here through a portal, and the person who created that portal is back at our home base," replies Beast. "We've been linked to him through psychics, and that's also how we found you. But now, I can't seem to get a connection with them."

"You can thank Leech for that."

Beast, Dazzler, and John slowly turn and find a tall, lanky man with green skin and straggly hair approaching them. His skeleton is distorted, and his skull is unproportional compared to the rest of his body. By his side is a large, albeit somewhat stocky, creature with chalk-white skin.

"Look Leech, Caliban find them!" says the white creature. "Caliban did good!"

"Yes, you did," says the lanky man named Leech. "You three must come with us."

"Just a tick, who are you?" asks John.

"Leech and Caliban at your service," replies Leech. "We Morlocks."

"No thanks, we'll just be on our way," says John.

"No dissent," says Leech. "You come with us. Majesty's orders."

"Somehow I doubt you're working for the queen," says Beast.

"Human queen, no," says Leech. "Morlock queen, yes."

"We're not going to meet any queen, period," says Beast. He steps up to Leech and looks up into the mutants blank, yellow eyes. "Do we understand each other?"

Leech looks up for a moment and taps a long finger against his chin, apparently in deep thought. He then looks down at Beast and places his hand on the X-Man's shoulder.

"Yes," says Leech. Beast groans as he feels his body begin to grow weak. His legs give out from under him and he collapses to the ground. "Understand that you come with Leech."

"Get back!" exclaims Dazzler. She lifts her hands and attempts to generate a light burst, yet nothing happens. John sparks his lighter, but the flame makes no movement.

"Bollocks…" he mutters. Leech smiles. Caliban lurches forward and slams his massive fist across John's jaw. Dazzler watches this and slowly backs away from the two odd mutants. She turns and starts to run from them. As she runs towards the end of the tunnel, she notices a black, oily substance dripping down. This substance quickly expands and seals off her exit. A face appears within the tar and she cries out in shock. A hand reaches out and wraps around her mouth. She begins to feel weak once Leech's hand rests on her shoulder.

"Good, Tarbaby," says Leech. "Bring them, Caliban. Callisto waits."

* * *

**_Muir Isle_**

"Hey Mags," says Thunderbird. "Y'know what just occurred to me?"

"My name is Magneto, Thunderbird," he says. "And what?"

"Well… you saved my life in Alaska when the M-Squad had me dead to rights," replies Thunderbird. "And… I dunno, I guess I was in shock at the time. But what I realized is that I never said thanks. So… thanks. Oh, and I'm sorry I tried to knock your head off in New York."

"Preserving the life of a fellow mutant is not something I require thanks for," says Magneto. "And apology accepted."

"Guess we were both being manipulated back then, huh?" asks Thunderbird.

"Trust me, it's something that won't happen again," says Magneto. "The Shadow King caught me unawares at a weak moment."

"At least now he's gone," says Thunderbird.

"One can only hope," says Magneto.

"You really think this Proteus is as dangerous as they say?" asks Thunderbird.

"Black Air may be many things, but I don't believe them to exaggerate the power levels of one of their captives," replies Magneto. "Needless to say, once we defeat Proteus, we free all the mutants imprisoned here and then we destroy the facility."

"Okay…" says Thunderbird. "I'm gonna go scout ahead."

He breaks into a run at superhuman speed, rushing past Magneto and around the corner. Magneto hovers above the ground and follows him. He turns the corner and sees Thunderbird standing there with shock in his eyes.

"I think we've got a problem…" he mutters.

"Apparently so," says Magneto.

Before the two is a large hole leading to the outside world.

* * *

**_Scotland_**

"The polls are looking good, Joe," says a man with short, black hair.

"Aye," says Joe. His hair is black, with white streaks at the temples. "Soon, yeh'll be seein' a new member of Parliament."

"The family man campaign has paid off big," says his aide. "We'll keep it up. I think an interview in yuir home with the wife and kiddies will seal the deal."

"Schedule it," says Joe.

"Beg yuir pardon, sir."

Joe and the aide both look and see a woman standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Anne?" asks Joe.

"Yuir wife is on the phone," replies Anne.

Joe smiles at his aide.

"Well, I suppose there's no time like th' present t' clear it with the missus, eh?"

Joe walks past Anne and pats her on the arm as he does. He enters the next room and picks up the phone.

"Hullo," he says. The smile on his face quickly fades when he hears the voice on the other end of the line. "I thought I made myself clear during our last conversation—yuir not t' call me, understand? Wait… what did you say?"

* * *

**_Muir Isle_**

"Blast it Joe, have yeh completely lost it?" asks Moira. "It's Kevin. He's escaped. Our son is loose."

"Your son, huh?"

Moira spins and sees Cyclops and Phoenix standing behind her. Phoenix steps forward and looks Moira directly in the eye. Moira simply stares into the flames that dance in the young redhead's eyes.

"I think it's time we had a little chat, Dr. MacTaggert," says Phoenix.


	5. Part V: Buried Secrets

* * *

"THE OMEGA MUTANT"  
Part V: Buried Secrets  
June 2004  
**by Dino Pollard**

* * *

_**London**_

The eyelids of Hank McCoy slowly open to reveal a large, stocky creature with chalk-white skin and yellow eyes standing over him. Hank reacts with shock, and the creature moves back. Hank sits upright and rubs his eyes as the memories come flooding back to him.

"Ugh..." he mutters. "You... Caliban, right?"

"Yes... that Caliban's name," he says. "Welcome to Caliban's home."

"Where are we?" asks Hank. "Where are my friends?"

"They elsewhere," replies Caliban. "You kept separate."

"Why?" asks Hank.

"Mistress want to speak to you," replies Caliban. "I go get her!"

"Wait!" exclaims Hank, but the stocky creature has already ran from the room. Hank takes stock of the room he's in. It's small, and his "bed" consists of a beat-up old mattress placed on the ground. There is a small table by the side, which his glasses sit on. He takes them off and slides them onto his face as the door opens. Caliban walks in, followed by a tall woman with short, black hair and an eyepatch.

"I assume you're the mistress," says Hank.

"I am," she says. "My name is Callisto, queen of the Morlocks."

"Morlocks?" asks Hank.

"Mutants, like yourself and your friends," replies Callisto. "We live in fear of persecution above ground. So we live beneath the streets of London."

"Interesting," says Hank. "Well, if you simply show me to my friends, we'll be out of your hair shortly."

"What's your name?" asks Callisto.

"Beast," he replies.

"Is that your birth name?" asks Callisto.

"Does it matter?" asks Beast.

"No, I suppose not," replies Callisto. "Your female companion wouldn't tell us her real name, either, just called herself Dazzler. Some down here recognized her as a former pop star from the States."

"Leave her alone," says Beast.

"We knew of John Allerdyce, he has some reputation in London," says Callisto. "Interesting crowd you've fallen in with, Beast. And interesting clothing you wear. Wouldn't have taken you for the S&M type."

"I'm a government agent," says Beast.

"What government?" asks Callisto. "No agency I know of has an X for a symbol."

"The government of Avalon," replies Beast. "The first ever mutant nation."

"A mutant nation, hmm?" asks Callisto with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it," says Beast.

"Why do you do it?" asks Callisto.

"Do what?"

"Why do you live above?" she asks. "Where you have to run and hide? Where you have to live your life as a freak of nature?"

"Is there any alternative?" asks Beast.

"There's always an alternative, my friend," says Callisto with a grin. "Come with me."

She walks out the door and Caliban motions for him to follow.

"Come!" he exclaims. "Come come come!"

Beast sighs and stands from the mattress. He stretches slightly, then walks out the door and steps up to Callisto's side. His eyes go wide with shock as he sees a veritable community of mutants living here beneath the sewers.

"These are the Morlocks," says Callisto. "All of us, too freakish to fit in above ground. Not normal enough to hide our appearence. So we come here, to a place where we can be accepted."

"My god... so many..." says Beast.

"Yes, we are growing," says Callisto. "But times are difficult for us. We have very few Morlocks who are able to blend in above ground, who can secure food and supplies for us. We need help, Beast. We need mutants who won't be chased by fearful humans. We need someone like you."

"Me?" asks Beast. "Why me?"

"You're called Beast," replies Callisto. "Somehow I doubt you chose that name. Judging from your friends, I imagine you are looked on as the outcast, even among your peers. Down here, you don't have to worry about that. Down here, you can live as a king. And you can help out your fellow mutants."

"...I think I'd like to see my friends now," says Beast.

"As you wish," says Callisto.

* * *

_**Muir Isle**_

"Talk," says Phoenix. Her hand is extended outward. Surrounding her arm is what seems like flames that are used to pin Doctor Moira MacTaggert to the wall. However, these flames do not seem to cause the young geneticist any harm. "Or I'll fry your mind, understand?"

"Phoenix!"

Jean glances behind her and sees Magneto and Thunderbird enter the room, followed shortly by Wisdom, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Colossus.

"What's he doing here, Nightcrawler?" asks Wolverine, pointing to Colossus.

"I found him in one of the cells," replies Nightcrawler. "I couldn't just leave him there."

"Sure y' could've," says Wisdom. "Now we've got two dangerous mutants on the loose."

"One," says Colossus. "Relax Wisdom, I have no interest in snapping your neck. At least not yet. Kurt informed me of the situation, I'm here to help."

"Good," says Phoenix. "Right now, we're trying to get some answers from the good doctor here. How about it, Moira? Are you going to speak, or do I have to tear the information from your mind? And since it's that time of the month, I'm feeling like a bitch, so if you want me to resort to that, I promise I can make it very _very _unpleasant for you."

"Okay... just... just let me down..." she says.

"Do it," says Magneto.

Phoenix releases her hold on Moira, and the scientist drops to the ground, gasping for breath. She coughs for a few seconds, then stands up slowly, leaning against the wall.

"Proteus..." she begins. "His real name is Kevin, Kevin MacTaggert. He's my son, mine and Joe MacTaggert's. Joe's a politician, running for Parliament. He was nae too happy about having a kid, so he left. Divorce was never finalized, even after all this time. When Kevin was in his early teens, my boyfriend at the time... he..."

"Her boy toy beat the kid, an' the kid used his powers," says Wolverine. "Guy ended up with his head in his ass."

"Ouch," says Cyclops.

"I was already working with Black Air, and we arranged to keep Kevin under sedation in order to prevent him from using his powers," says Moira.

"You imprisoned your own son..." says Magneto. "And they call us monsters."

"Don't you dare..." mutters Moira.

"I beg your pardon?" asks Magneto.

"Don't you dare pull that self-righteous shite on me, Lehnsherr," replies Moira. "I did what I had tae! Y'think I wanted my only child to be locked away? O' course not! I did this for the good of himself and those around him! Kevin's powers burn out his body, accelerate the aging process. His host body moves into a state of decay in a matter of hours. When he's conscious, his powers are active. His only hope is to be kept sedated, in a state o' suspended animation so that his powers lay dormant. The lot o' you think you're so much better than I am. But whether y' like it or not, my actions saved lives. Both my son and others. So don't you dare try an' judge me."

"Right now this is getting us nowhere," says Wisdom. "Proteus has escaped, and capturing him is our top priority. We have to find a way to stop him. Wolverine's claws seemed to hurt him. Maybe he's got an aversion to adamantium?"

"No, he also bypassed Colossus' cell," says Nightcrawler. "When Colossus was in his metal form."

"So it's not just adamantium, it's any kind of metal," says Cyclops. "That gives us an advantage when we've got Wolverine, Colossus, and Magneto on our side."

"Which means we just have to find out where he might go," says Colossus.

"If you were a homicidal mutant with more power than God, where would you go?' asks Thunderbird.

"His father..." replies Phoenix. "He's going after his father."

"How do you know?" asks Wisdom.

"I can sense a lot of hurt and betrayal from him, like a beacon," replies Phoenix. "He blames his father for everything that's happened to him. He believes that if his father never left him, Moira would never have found a boyfriend who abused him. And the his powers wouldn't have emerged and he wouldn't have been imprisoned."

"We go to MacTaggert, then," says Magneto. "Come."

* * *

_**Morlock Tunnels **_

Callisto leads the Beast to a small door and stands to its side. She points towards it.

"Your 'friends,' as you call them, are inside there," she says. Beast moves past her and enters the door. Inside the room, he sees both John and Dazzler sitting in makeshift cells. Leech sits before them, watching them with great inent.

"What's going on?!" exclaims Beast. "Let them go right away!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," says Callisto. "This is for your own good, my friend."

"What are you talking about?" asks Beast.

"You call these... things your friends?" asks Callisto. "People who keep you around so they can boost their own egos? Is that a life for you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Callisto," replies Beast. "Let them go. Now."

"Or what?" asks Callisto. "Even if Leech wasn't negating your powers, there is no possible way you could stand up to all the Morlocks."

"Then do it as... as a wedding present," replies Beast.

"What?" asks Dazzler.

"A wedding?" asks John. "I love weddings, drinks all around!"

"Shut up," says Callisto.

"I'm serious," says Beast. "If you let them go, I'll remain down here. I'll accept your offer to be your king."

"Heh," says Callisto before chuckling a bit. "My dear Beast, I said you could live _like _a king, I never said you would _be _a king. Despite your intellect, you're still nothing more than a child. I don't want or need a husband, I just need someone who can blend in above ground."

"Then I'll do that for you if you let them go," says Beast.

"No," says Callisto. "They know too much of our existence. They must be eliminated."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Beast, but your friends are not like us," says Callisto.

"Neither am I," says Beast.

"Umm... I can be like you, actually—I don't mind," says John. "Just don't kill me."

"Shut. Up."

"Shutting up, luv," says John.

"Callisto..."

"Oh?" asks Callisto. She steps towards one of the cells. "So the pretty one speaks?"

"You're a bitch," says Dazzler. "How's that for speaking?"

"Predictable," says Callisto. She turns and walks towards the door. "We kill them at dawn."

"You're also a coward," says Dazzler.

Callisto stops dead in her tracks and turns around, glaring at Dazzler with her good eye. She steps back up to Dazzler's cell, her faces mere inches from Alison Blaire's.

"What did you call me?" asks Callisto.

"You heard me," says Dazzler. "You're a coward. You're afraid of us, so you want to kill us."

"You must be joking," says Callisto. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Put your money where your mouth is, then," says Dazzler.

"What are you saying?" asks Callisto.

"Let's see how tough you really are," replies Dazzler. "You think you're such a good leader? Prove it."

"Fine," says Callisto. "You and me in a fight to the death. No powers. If I win, you and your friends die."

"And if I win?" asks Dazzler.

"You take my position as leader of the Morlocks," replies Callisto. "What do you say?"

"Bring it on," says Dazzler. "Bitch."

"Wait... what's that about me being killed?" asks John. "I'm not friends with these people, I don't even know these blokes."

"Open her cell, Leech," says Callisto.

"Goody..." says Leech as he opens the cell. "Been so long since I've seen a good spot of violence."

"Dazzler, what are you doing?" asks Beast.

"Saving your ass, Beast," replies Dazzler. "You can thank me later."

"I can't thank you if you end up dead!" exclaims Beast.

"Hey... I'm not with these people, y'know," says John. "Really, I'm not!"

"Follow me," says Callisto. She exits the room and walks into the center of the Morlock tunnels, into a large clearing. Dazzler follows and stands before Callisto, ready for anything.

"MORLOCKS!" exclaims Callisto. At the sound of her voice, what seems like hundreds of disfigured mutants emerge and surround Dazzler and Callisto, intrigued by the situation. "This outsider has dared to challenge me for leadership of the Morlocks. As you know, I cannot refuse a challenge. A fight to the death then, Dazzler. To determine who leads the Morlocks."

"Let's just get this overwith," says Dazzler. "I'm looking forward to kicking your dyke ass."

Callisto draws a dagger from her belt and throws it into the ground before Dazzler's feet. She crouches and pulls it out as Callisto draws a dagger for herself. Dazzler gets into a fighting stance, as does Callisto.

"Oh god..." mutters Beast. "She's going to kill Dazzler..."

"Hey, there's an upside to this," says John.

"And what would that be?" asks Beast.

"Well, maybe she'll cut Dazzler's shirt off," replies John.

Beast turns to look at John in surprise. John turns his head and looks at Beast.

"What?" he asks. "C'mon, like you weren't thinking it, mate."

"I violently dislike you," says Beast.

Callisto thrusts forward with her dagger and Dazzler sidesteps. Dazzler drives her elbow into Callisto's back. Callisto regains her footing and lunges forward again. Callisto swipes forward with her dagger and Dazzler ducks. She drives her dagger into Callisto's side and her eye goes wide in shock. Dazzler pulls the dagger out and shoves it into her back. She pulls it out again and knocks Callisto to the ground. Dazzler places her dagger against Callisto's throat.

"You lost," says Dazzler. "But I'm not going to kill you. As leader of the Morlocks, I'm changing the rules."

Dazzler stands and turns to the Morlocks.

"Come with us," she says. "To Avalon. You guys can be free, you don't have to live down here anymore."

"No," says Leech. "London is our home. The humans can force us from the surface, but they cannot force us from the land that is rightfully ours. We stay here."

"In that case, I'm leaving Callisto in charge," says Dazzler. "I have other things to take care of, and I'll return at a later date."

"You call me the coward... and then you neglect your responsibilities as leader..." mutters Callisto.

Dazzler moves back towards Callisto and holds up her dagger displaying Callisto's blood on it.

"Remember how close I came to killing you," says Dazzler. "Now shut up."

Dazzler stands and drops the dagger. She looks at Beast and John.

"C'mon, let's go home," she says. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

_**Scotland**_

"I want security upgraded," says Joe MacTaggert. "Hire outside help if you have to, but just make bloody well sure this place is a fortress. I don't want anyone getting in without my express permission."

"Not a problem, sir," says MacTaggert's aide. "If I may ask sir, why all the concern?"

"There are some people who aren't terribly fond of me," says MacTaggert. "And I'm a paranoid man."

"You should be, da."

"What did you say?" asks MacTaggert. He looks at his aide, who's eyes are beginning to glow brightly.

"I think you heard me, da."

"Who are you?" asks MacTaggert.

"Oh come now, you're an educated man, surely it can't be too terribly difficult. Three guesses and the first two don't count."

"...Kevin?"

"Not bad, seems like you're smarter than I gave y' credit for."

"Kevin... listen to me... you have to listen to me..."

"I'm through listenin'. I did me share of it and I've grown tired of it. Remember when I was a child? Always quiet, always listening. And you left me. Do you realize what he did to me? Do you have any idea what I had to go through because you couldn't handle your responsibilities? You were my father and you completely ignored the fact that you had a son."

"Kevin you have to believe me, I had no idea what happened... I never wanted t' hurt you, lad."

"Bit late for that, pops. Y'see, this body is burnin' out right quick. I'm going to need a new body, and you seem like the perfect choice for it. What better way to get revenge on the man who fucked you over than by forcing him to ruin his own life?"

"Please no..." says MacTaggert.

Before MacTaggert can say another word, Proteus' essence leaps out from his host body and into the body of Joe MacTaggert. He convulses and grips his head as he cries out in pain and falls to his knees. He writhes on the floor, kicking and screaming until his entire body goes limp. When his eyes open, they glow a bright green.

* * *

"This is it," says Phoenix. "I can sense him nearby."

"Proteus is immune to psychics, how can you find him?" asks Wisdom.

"I can see his emotions, his anger... his power," she replies. "Like flames dancing in the dark."

"What's the plan?" asks Thunderbird.

"Don't get in my way," replies Magneto. He begins to fly towards the MacTaggert home.

"Good plan," says Thunderbird. He and the other X-Men follow, alongwith Wisdom. Phoenix stops and turns to look at Wolverine.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asks. "I sense a lot of pain."

"Get outta my head, Jeannie," replies Wolverine.

"I'm not in your head," says Phoenix. "You don't have to be a telepath to see that you're sc—"

"Don't say it," says Wolverine.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your fears."

"Spare me the new age psychobabble," says Wolverine. "I'm not afraid."

"You can lie to the others and you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me," says Phoenix. "What did Proteus do to you?"

"...he made me remember."

* * *

The walls of the MacTaggert home tear wide open thanks to the power wielded by Magneto. He lifts his hands and metal debris in the area begins to rise and circles around him and incredible speeds.

"Is that supposed to impress me, you great, big poof?"

"Oh shut up," says Wisdom as he fires off a hot knife that slices through the skin of Proteus' host body. "Little bugger needs a time out and a good spanking if you ask me."

"And who's going to do that spanking, Wisdom? You? Don't make me laugh."

With a thought, the furniture around Wisdom suddenly grows larger and begins to attack him. Wisdom dodges around, using his hot knives to set fire to the furniture. Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Thunderbird arrive on the scene to help him out. Magneto focuses his attention on Proteus, moving the metal objects to attack Proteus. They speed up around him, cutting through his skin as Joe MacTaggert's body begins to age rapidly with each blow.

"You're wasting my time, Proteus," says Magneto.

"Well forgive me, oh wise Magneto. What now, do we sing the words to your blessed mutant national anthem while we lay waste to nations across the globe? You're such a bloody hypocrite, claiming to be above humans when your solution is the same as theirs—wage war."

"And how are you any different?" asks Magneto.

"That's the difference between us, pillock. I can at least admit that I'm a monster. What's your excuse? That flimsy little helmet might work around other mindreaders, but you need more than that to keep me out, Erik."

"Do whatever you want to me, Proteus, but you can't change the fact that your life ends today."

"Let's see what secrets the great Magneto is hiding inside his head," says Proteus. "Well... I must admit, I am impressed. That is quite a good secret, Erik. Do the X-Men know of that?"

"Out of my mind," says Magneto. "Now!"

Magneto erects a magnetic barrier around his body as he pulls metal from the area and slams it into Proteus' body. Proteus pulls back as he suddenly sees a bright, white illuminating light.

_"You've gone too far, Kevin."_

"Who the hell...?"

_"You asked for fire, and now you have it. You're being judged, Kevin. You could have been the greatest of us all, but you chose to squandor your power. You're nothing more than a waste."_

"Can't see your mind... too bright... Just who do you think you are to judge _me_?"

_"The Phoenix." _

With those words, adamantium claws tear through the flesh of Joe MacTaggert. Wolverine drives his claws through the man's throat, killing him instantly. Proteus leaps out from the body into the body of the nearest person.

"Now!" exclaims Magneto.

Proteus' new host stands and with a thought, his flesh converts into organic steel. A great scream of agony rings out as Kevin MacTaggert is killed by the former terrorist called Colossus.

"It's over now," says Magneto. He turns to Wisdom. "You're next, race traitor."

"No, he's not," says Phoenix. She stands between Magneto and Wisdom. "Black Air helped us and if wasn't for them, Proteus could have escaped and killed more people. He was very disturbed."

"Don't lecture me, Grey," says Magneto.

"This is not a lecture, it's a warning," says Phoenix. Magneto looks into her eyes and he watches with shock as he sees flames dancing inside them. His jaw drops open as he comes to the realization just how powerful Jean Grey has become, and he is overcome with fear at the threat she may pose to him.

"Thanks for the help, couldn't have done it without you," says Wisdom.

"Don't even think about it," says Phoenix. "We are not your friends, Wisdom. You've been spared today, but that's only because you will have a purpose to serve in the coming trials. But if you ever violate the rights of another mutant, I will be back. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, luv," says Wisdom.

"Then it's time for us to return to Avalon," says Phoenix. "No one ever changed the world by standing around."


End file.
